Lifes angst has a body count
by Annalee8The8Enemy
Summary: He can't let that what happen go so he's killing himself with out even knowing. Can she save him help get closer about this crime.Before he hurt not only him self but others. Can she help him became human again.  better then It sounds


**2 and half years early**

He ran through the foul smelling tunnel, all you could hear is the splashing of the water under his feet the tunnel he was running as fast as he could tho the tunnel was not very big ether. That was the last of his problem at this point. every second was like a hour and every hour was like a second, how long he's been running did not matter as long as he got there in time all the guilt that keep growing with every second just pushed him that much more, he could not fail- failing was not even a option.

He stop for a second when he ran too a fork in the tunnel now he was panicking, he couldn't, he had to focus he could not lose focus-for her sake. He took a long breath after doing so heard water splashing and what sounded to be a females voice too the left meaning the they were not to fair way. When he realized that they were is so very close he hightailed it even fasted then before if it was even possible.

Where was they going where was he taking her, fear struck him when he remember that the final tunnel lade too opening, and that opening lade to the ocean and a 40 feet fall, he grip tighter on his gun at the though. He did not want too fathom the out come if he brought her there Onigume he was crazy and he oozed darkness. Why Onigume took her he had no idea why, right not it really didn't matter, all matter is getting her. These rusted cylinder walls was all that occupied he line of sight until he turn round the corner, he was face with a bright light he turn his for a second because the unsuspecting light. As he look back tours the light. Not more then 16 feet away was the two figures he had been chasing and be hind those too figures is an opening is a 40 feet drop too the ocean. He did not know what to he did not want to do anything rash. Onigume was no more then a foot near the edge.

He know Onigume was not a foolish man far from it he always had a plan and every thing he does or done leads up to something horrible, he was always insidious . He did not care what so ever what would happen too Onigume. Hes only concern was he nine year old niece that keep in hes foul grip. She saw him and her face lid up her scared face-yet she still tried too be brave just like her dad and uncle.

" Uncle!" she yelled with all her heart you could hear the relief in her underdeveloped voice. She tries too run too him do to relief, but Onigume hands were tight on his Nine years old niece.

" It's okay Rin, uncle is going,,, going to come a get you just stay clam" He tried too sound sure so she can feel some tip of safe.

" Welcome Inuyasha we been waiting for a few" Onigume you could feel the cold that came of his voice the evil the surrounded this being. Only an evil filed man would take an innocent child.

" Let her go Onigume! She just a child! your problem is with me and my brother not Rin let her go"He tried to keep the fear out his voice but it was getting harder with every second. Rin was his niece and he loved her he watch her grow up, and as much as his brother wont like to agree he help raise her.

" Well. Yes i do have a issue with you and your family for many years now. Why not act directly on you,your brother or your so to be beautiful wife not your mother, see i want to cause every one a great deal of pain. The best way of doing that is to destroy the one who did not deserve it the most" Onigume griped her chin holding her head still. Her baby face was covered in a light sweat from being forced to run faster then she could.

"Rin" Was all Inuyasha was able to mange to say. Onigume saw then worry in Inuyasha which cost him to smirk, Inuyasha look back up from Rin to Onigume paled semi brunt face which his father had done more then 12 years ago, when he worked as a cop Onigume Shoulder length black wavy hair covered most of the burn but it was still noticeable, Inuyasha moved from his burn mark to his brown eyes like look damn near red. Onigume caped lips smirk got bigger which made Inuyasha heart stop then Onigume took a step back which coasted Rin to screech and strangle against Onigume.

"Onigume! I swear to Kami if you hurt her I'll fucking kill you!" Inuyasha ran a few step to them his heart racing a mile per minute as he screamed Onigume. He had to do something-Kami dammit anything. If any thing happen to Rin he'll never for give him self and his family will all look at him like its his fault, Kikyo even tho she'll never say it he knew she would think it. His mother she wont say it ether but damn she all ready lost his father he doesn't think she'll be able too live if anything happen to Rin to, His brother-Sesshomaru would most likely say it and he'll hate Inuyasha rather then just dis liking him, his wife left him and he thinks that his brother could not lose his baby girl too no matter how strong he looked or acted. Then there was him, he would hate him self wish it was him, not Rin cures him self every second to him it would be his fault the most.

" Please Onigume... Take me instated, ..stop this" Inuyasha would never beg for anything he was known for his pride but to save Rin's life he'll do it. Onigume was enjoy this more then any human being should but then again what type of human being will do the things he's have done.

"Oh Inuyasha I'm far from done or fished. As much i would enjoy killing you its more fun to do it to an Innocent. Because innocent is what keeps the world good and blind, now if i got rid of a pure soul it will remind the world of how horrible it really is and what better way too do that then to destroy an innocent. What excellent way too do that then with the pureness of your family, not only am i getting rid of the good in the world, its also the glow that keep your family together . Destroying one family at a time" You could his the insanity in his voice and see it in his eye' he was truly over the edge.

"Onigume" Inuyasha growled grained his teeth, held tight on his gun his could feel the back of the gun stabbing him but he did not care. Inuyasha need to stop this and now. Inuyasha slowly started to inc closer but it didn't take long for Onigume to notice.

"I don't think so Inuyasha" Onigume pulled Rin much closer to the edge so Inuyasha stopped his advance,Onigume was getting ready to though them both over.

"What do you want!" Inuyasha yelled this need to end.

"What i want Inuyasha" Onigume grip tighten on Rin, Inuyasha would not stop till Rin safe and Onigume is ether in jail or dead.

" To cause every one great suffering" Inuyasha felt time stop and great fear pierces his very being as he saw Onigume jump back wards with a frantic and screaming Rin as Onigume through them both back down that 40 feet fall.

"RIN!"


End file.
